


One of Those Nights

by Katsumi_Nekoya



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, M/M, almost as much as bakugou katsuki, eren is feminine, first fic, im worried for myself and my sleeping, levi swears alot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-05-04 15:23:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 12,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14595969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsumi_Nekoya/pseuds/Katsumi_Nekoya
Summary: When none other than unsociable Levi Ackerman find himself in love with someone, who would it be? Well it would be none other than the flirtatious stripper he met yesterday.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Its Katsumi. This is my very first fic and i wanted to try something a little..adventurous..( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> hope you like it!

One of these nights

Chapter 1 

Levi Ackerman was your average 27 year old man. He had a stable job, owned a stable apartment, and held a stable relationship.  
Wait.  
Scratch that last part.  
Okay, so he was single.  
Dreadfully, desperately, desolately, single.  
Which hopefully gave some sort of sorry explanation for him being here.  
At a stripper club.  
The stench of sex and alcohol mixed with the floors covered with-what was that!?  
Levi shivered as Erwin pulled him along towards the bar.  
Erwin Smith was a big blonde lug that could put up with Levi’s constantly shitty mood, and bought him drinks from time to time, so Levi considered him a good friend.  
Right along with the relationship problem, Levi struggled a bit in the friend department as well.  
Erwin sat down on one of the battered shady looking seats near the bar and patted the one next to him, undoubtedly expecting Levi to sit there.  
The seat looked like it hadn’t been cleaned since the opening of the place, and Levi was quite sure more than a few lap dances were preformed in that very chair.  
Levi grit teeth as he hesitantly sat down in the monstrosity.  
Levi was already in this dirty building, he might as well soil himself. He scoffed dryly.  
While he death-stared a single spot of questionable substance on the bar tabletop, Erwin had started up a conversation with the busty bartender.  
She was pretty, with big red hair done all beauty queen style, and a lace black shirt that showed way too much, but that was her job after all.  
Erwin introduced her as Rose, and as they all sat there Levi was promptly, utterly, ignored.  
He closed his eyes for a second and sighed.  
He must have closed his eyes for a second to long, because when he looked back up, Erwin and Rose were both long gone.  
“Well, shit” Levi muttered.  
What dirty bastard of a friend would leave his poor unsociable sidekick to get laid by someone who probably had at least 100 dicks in her by the end of the day?  
Only Erwin Smith.  
Man this sucked.  
He got up, there was something sticky under his shoe when he picked it up, fuck that.  
Levi looked around for the 'hooker hole', as he liked to call it, and found himself aimlessly walking around.  
It was like most clubs, with a big bar, a few rooms off to the side, beer spilled on the floor, a delicious looking lady on a stripper pole on a stage-  
Wait what?  
Levi spun around violently.  
Yes indeed, off to the far left was a big stage with a silver pole adorning the middle.  
And on that silver rod, was the most beautiful person Levi’d ever seen.  
She was tan and lean, with short locks of pure chocolate falling from her head.  
Her skin was radiant and that costume fit their delicious light curves just right.  
Said costume was a- was he seeing this right?  
Adorning this gorgeous human was the shortest anime school girl skirt possible, showing off a lacey bright red thong underneath. Matched with a crop-topped sailor suit shirt with a big red bow, and to top it all off this person had painted their plump lips with bright red lipstick.  
Levi had never, mind you, gotten so hard, so fast, in a public place.  
He. was. so. screwed.  
——~——  
Before he knew it, Levi’s legs gravitated nearer to the stage. Men and women alike were cheering and whooping and shouting dirty things at the person on the pole. He needed to know who this person was. Now.  
Levi turned to an obviously drunk man beside him. He pointed to the pole.  
“Who is that?” He asked politely.  
The man laughed.  
“You’re new aren’t ya?” He laughed again.  
Levi’s eye twitched.  
“That pretty little thing right there doesn’t have a name. We call them Emerald Ecstasy behind their back though.”  
The man chuckled his own joke  
Levi was still as clueless as before.  
Emerald? Where did that come in?  
Just then, the beautiful creature not 20 feet away swung around in a perfect arc,  
Balanced on the pole only by their stocking-clad thighs, and reached out towards the crowd.  
Reached out, right towards Levi.  
The persons eyes locked with Levi’s own, and suddenly everything made sense.  
For the orbs staring back at him, were the most beautiful shade of green ever created. If “God” was on earth, even he would be jealous of this creation’s eyes.  
Those very eyes twinkled with mischief as they saw that Levi’s jaw had dropped.  
Their completely smooth face twisted into a sweet smirk as they spun gracefully down the pole.  
They sauntered over to Levi sexily, not even bothering to pull up the lip of their stocking, which had slid down during their show.  
Levi didn’t even register what happened until it did.  
This beautiful specimen reached out with one red nail tipped hand, and popped his jaw closed.  
They then spun back around and walked away lazily, making sure that their ass was thoroughly displayed to him.  
They then blew a kiss to the crowd, and danced off the stage.  
Levi couldn’t hear anything.  
Not the cheers of the crowd.  
Not the thump of coins being chucked on the stage.  
Not the flutter of bills flown after the beautiful person.  
No, none of it.  
All he could hear, was the pop of his jaw, and the cute giggle of this emerald-eyed human.  
He. Was. So.  
Fucked. 

http://tinypic.com/r/2u9lgty/9


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pls continue your constructive criticism because it really helps me develop my writing. Tysm!  
> -K

Chapter 2

After finding Erwin, Levi was thankful he didn’t have to explain why he was all flustered because Erwin had found himself in a similar situation. They didn’t talk the whole way home, driving in Erwin’s white truck. Some shitty song about love and denial was busting through Erwin’s stereo, and Levi had to struggle with the urge to rip the whole damn thing out of the ridiculously expensive vehicle and chuck it out the window.  
Levi had never believed in Love at first sight.  
His first girlfriend, Petra Ral, had confessed to him, and upon not wanting to hurt her, he had agreed to date her.  
Eventually they got close, and he actually did like her, really, but he could tell she found love in someone else not too long after that.  
So Levi had no goddamn idea why the ever-loving fuck his heart was beating so fast when he even thought about the green eyed beauty.  
They couldn’t be that old, maybe around 20? Way out of Levi’s league anyway..  
Wait. Why was Levi even thinking that?!  
Levi slammed his head onto the dashboard and groaned.  
For the first time since before he left with that ‘Rosie’ or something, Erwin spoke.  
“Bad lay?” He asked simply.  
Levi slowly dragged his face across the hard material until his dark grey eyes were facing Erwin.  
“Did you really think I got laid?” Levi asked sarcastically.  
“..Even if I did it would have probably been better than that whore you got,” Levi snickered.  
“Could you fit your whole fist up there?”  
He gave another small laugh.  
“Levi,” Erwin asked carefully, “are you drunk?”  
Ok so maybe after seeing that beautiful little thing dance off the stage never to be seen again, Levi found himself lost for entertainment. So Levi had to do something. He could’ve found someone willing but the only thing he wanted to pound into the table was that little stripper. So Levi had settled for a drink. Or five.  
“Maybe..” he muttered.  
“Oh god...” Erwin sighed.  
Levi saw familiar lights up ahead as Erwin pulled into his apartment complex.  
“Can you get up there or are you going to piss yourself in the elevator?” Erwin smirked.  
“Im not that drunk, you bastard.” Levi proclaimed indignantly, swinging his legs over the side of the truck and jumping down a bit to fast. Not to mention it was a rather far way when you were a foot shorter than the trucks owner.  
He stumbled a bit and although not looking at Erwins smug face he could smell it.  
“Goodnight Levi, you’re welcome!”  
Exclaimed Erwin when he was at the doors to the complex.  
“Fuck off.” Levi muttered.  
He could hear Erwins laughter fade away as he walked farther into the lobby.  
——~——  
After managing to get through the doors, Levi decided he needed some water and light food to try and absorb some of the alcohol.  
His apartment complex was ‘fancy’ enough to have a small food bar and lounge area, alike a hotel.  
Levi walked up to one of the less colourful stands , and looked up at what they had to offer. Looked like a bread assortment.  
Perfect.  
He requested from the girl at the counter whose nametag read ‘Katie’; a simple bagel with cream cheese, and a water.  
It was out in just a few seconds, thank god. He paid the girl and walked over to one of the many singular tables adorning the room.  
He ate his bagel slowly, it was good, surprisingly.  
Levi walked to the elevator after he was finished and pressed the up button.  
Waited.  
Pressed it again.  
Waited.  
Alright, he had a rough night already, who was responsible for this fuckery?  
He lived on the thirteenth mother fucking floor, and didn’t fancy walking up thirteen mother fucking flights of stairs, but alas he started walking up them.  
When Levi was on the eleventh stair of the first flight, something emerald caught his eye. His thoughts immediately going to the beauty at the stripper club, he spun around to see if it was them.  
The only problem with this plan however, is when you are eleven steps in the air, you can not just walk over somewhere else.  
And Levi, in this moment forgot this simple fact.  
And he was sure everyone in the building, all fifteen floors up, could hear an audible  
“FUCK” as he pitched forward and eleven stairs later, hit the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! new chapter! Sorry the art is a lil sloppy for this one, i kinda forgot until last minute..(๑>◡<๑)  
> Tysm!!

Chapter 3  
“-ir? Sir? Are you alright?”   
Levi groaned. Prying open one eye painfully he looked up at the person above him.   
“M fine” he muttered.  
He sat up with a rather painful throb to his head and took in the scene around him.   
Multiple people were crowded around him.   
He recognized the secretary, The lady that ran the bread stand, and a few other people he sat in proximity to while eating earlier.   
They were all staring at him worriedly.   
“Are you sure? I can call the hospit-“   
“Im fine.” He interrupted.   
He didn’t mean to be rude, but he hated being the center of attention.   
He tried to haul himself up to his feet.   
Flashing pain flared throughout his lower left leg.   
Gritting his teeth, he stood anyway.   
He grimaced as he limped back over to the elevator, that was so conveniently open now.   
Stepping, or limping rather into the said elevator, he smashed the bright “13” button. He slumped against the wall when those agonizingly slow doors shut, the faces of all the concerned people burned into his eyes.   
Shit. He thought as his poor ankle throbbed. He would probably have to see a doctor. More social interaction.   
Just Levi’s favorite.   
He hauled himself to his bed and right before the lights flicked out he remembered the reason he even fell.   
That little green eyed thing.   
Why was Levi so damn caught up in them?  
He sighed angrily and found himself drifting to sleep. His mind never really stopping its fantasies of the green eyed beauty. 

——~——

The next morning, Saturday, thankfully,  
Levi had arose to a fucked up ankle.   
It had swollen up over night and it was just ugly for lack of better words.   
What?  
Levi never had a lack of words.   
He chose to blame it on that stripper.   
Again with them? His brain droned.   
“Shut up” he said aloud.   
Lots of people turned to look at him strangely. Oh yeah, he was at the doctors office.   
He chose to ignore the people still staring and waited for the doctor.   
Good jesus, how long does a man have to wait for some asshole to fix their foot?  
He was ready to voice his complaints, when he heard an all too enthusiastic high-pitched voice practically sing  
“LEEEEVI!”  
Oh. Fuck.   
Why did he go to THIS clinic?  
Why did he get this doctor?  
His high school friend, and constant nuisance since then, Hanji Zoe.   
“What did you do?” They exclaimed.   
“Or I mean what did you do This time! Ahaha!”   
Levi felt himself sink a few feet lower in his grave.   
“Ankle.” He responded dryly. “Fix it.”  
They, being Hanji, laughed maniacally for a few more seconds before dragging pulling Levi towards the back rooms.   
He limped as fast as he could after Hanji.   
-~-  
After a agonizing hour in the room Hanji pulled up some X-Rays.   
“See here you fucked it up and you also fucked it up here...” they said happily.   
He could feel his eyebrow twitch.   
“So..what do I do to fix it?” He stated simply.   
“Well all the little issues should heal on their own with time, a brace, and physical therapy.”  
Physical Therapy? Gross.   
“Im not going to fucking therapy.” He spat.   
“Well then I suggest you go to some yoga or dance class or some shit,” they blabbed. “Ill sign you up for one.”  
“Which one?” Levi asked, mildly worried.   
“Hehe..You will just have to wait and find out”   
They cackled and left the room.   
Fuck.   
—~—  
“ The Spinning Scouts?”  
Levi stared at the text Hanji had sent him.   
It had been two days since his little accident, and already she had signed him up for some bullshit.   
He looked it up on Google.   
“A dance studio, yoga studio, and a anything along with that studio. All are welcome and none will be disappointed.”  
Levi had to fight the urge to laugh out loud.   
“None will be disappointed huh?” He muttered.   
Well they haven’t met Levi Ackerman. 

 

http://i64.tinypic.com/9k54yq.jpg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art is mine so pretty please dont take it, and thank you again. I appreciate all your kudos and comments!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Sorry for the late post..i might not be able to post everyday..school is pretty rough right now. Thank you all for everything!   
> In this chapter we find out more about our little stripper (๑>◡<๑)

Chapter 4:  
Levi looked down at his phone and back up to the bright ass building in front of him.   
“104th Trost Street.” Hanji had said.   
He begrudgingly moved his feet towards the door. The brace Hanji gave him itched, and it was smashing half his foot while falling off the other.   
Christ.   
There was a big desk in like, the middle of the room. Who designed this place?  
There was a short blonde boy sitting at the desk who was currently smiling sunnily at him. Levi kinda wanted to smack him.   
But suppressed his urges and walked up to the blonde.   
“Hi there my name is Armin, how can I help you today sir?” The boy, Armin apparently, asked.   
“Uh..I dont really know, did a crazy doctor named Hanji call you or something?” He responded uneasily.   
“Oh! Yes! They did!” Armin scrambled around the huge desk for a minute and then popped back up, apparently finding the paper he was looking for.   
He thrust out the slightly bent paper towards Levi.   
“Here you go sir, you will be in room 12. I hope you get better soon!” Armin exclaimed.   
Okay...  
He walked away from the giant ass desk and looked at the signs on the wall. Odd numbers to the right. Even to the right.   
12.  
He entered the left hall and saw room 2 first. On first glance, It looked as if little kids were doing torture rituals, so he guessed that was ballet.   
Moving on.   
Room 4 was a bigger room, seeming to take up 6 as well. There were lots of yoga balls and matts...so thats yoga.   
Room 8 was..interesting.   
Lots of silks and clothes hung from the ceiling. Maybe aerial dancers?  
It wasn’t until he got to room 10 he was truly interested.   
In room 10 it was pretty regular. Of course there were mirror walls, and shiny floors, but this room had multiple poles adorning it. Wall to ceiling. Poles. Stripper poles.   
He looked into the room and saw a young Asian lady looking at her watch and then her phone very impatiently. He didn’t understand why she just didn’t look at the time on her phone but..whatever.   
It wasn’t until he heard a soft “excuse me” from behind him, that he was Truly Interested. When he turned around, he felt his breath being snatched.   
Green.   
Emerald.   
Emerald eyes.   
He would recognize those anywhere.   
He had found her.   
Those soft eyes blinked down at him through long brown lashes. Without her makeup on, she looked a-lot more masculine. Wait.   
She..was NOT a she.   
Emerald Eyes is a guy!?  
—~—  
Levi had known since forever he swung both ways, but somehow learning Emerald was a male, shocked him.   
She-no He, moved so much like a woman.   
With his delicate twists and the way he balanced himself were just so feminine.   
He realized he had probably just stared at Emerald for like 10 seconds.   
“Shit, I mean, sorry I was just, sorry.” Levi sputtered.   
The same bell like giggle slipped from the no longer lipsticked mouth of this boy.   
“You’re fine” The boy practically sang.   
Then, As if dancing on wind, the boy walked past him and slipped through the doors of the room.   
Levi had to fight the urge to rip back open that ugly brown door.  
—~—  
Levi decided he needed a minute to sit and process what just happened.   
He went back though the hallway he came from and into the opening room.   
The little receptionist, Armin, looked like he was going to say something, but Levi was already out the doors.   
He got back in his car and just sat for a minute.   
Oh my god.   
Emerald was in this very building. He had talked to Levi. But he didn’t remember him.   
Levi felt his cold dead heart sink a little farther than usual.   
He wallowed in his misery for a few more minutes till he decided no.   
He would NOT let this opportunity fly past him. He would go back in there. Maybe do his therapy, and then figure out the boys schedule. He was going to do this the right way.   
After all, Emerald probably didn’t even know he existed until today.   
Levi would win his heart 

 

http://i66.tinypic.com/a9liqf.jpg


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We find out who emerald really is!  
> Comments and Kudos highly appreciated.  
> Enjoy!

Chapter 5

Levi braved up and went back inside.   
He mumbled something about forgetting his paperwork to Armin, and the blonde just nodded. Pretty sure he didn’t buy it, but it was ok.   
Walking back down the hallway, he stopped one more time and looked into room ten to see the beautiful boy balanced upside down, with the asian lady critiquing him with sharp words and little flicks.   
Dragging himself away from the boy in the- did Levi forget to mention he was wearing black short shorts?  
He walked to the door of room 12 and knocked. He was probably 20 minutes late. Oops.   
The door opened a few seconds later to reveal a tall man with a stubble mustache and beard. His hair was shaggy, and swung equally to both sides right over his thin eyebrows.   
“Hello, you must be Levi?” The man said.   
“Yes, I am” Levi responded.   
“Well then Levi, I’m Mike, your physical therapist.” The man greeted.   
Levi really didn’t know what to say so he just stayed quiet.   
Mike turned out to be quietly pleasant. He wasn’t over demanding, yet held you to average standard. Throughout the hour of the physical therapy session, Levi figured, it wasn’t too bad.   
But as soon as he made another appointment and said his goodbyes, it was a run to the death to the lateral window of room 10.   
Only to get the door opened in his face.   
“Shit!” He spat, his fingers grabbing at his aching nose.   
“Whoops.”   
The female voice came from the other side of the latest wooden boxing champion.   
It was that bitchy Asian lady. She looked at him coldly with her snarky red scarf.   
“Mikasa!”   
He heard the voice of an angel.   
Emerald Eyes.   
“Ohmygosh are you okay? Im so sorry she didn’t mean too, oh no you’re bleeding!”  
Indeed blood was dripping through his frozen fingers.   
But he didn’t care.   
Because Emerald did care.   
“Oh, I’m okay.” He tried for a small smile, not really his specialty.  
Then something supernatural happened.   
“Come on, I’ll get you patched up“ Emerald said, grabbed his hand. 

Levi saw heaven. 

Emerald Eyes’ hand was soft and delicate, but also worn down with detectable calluses from his demanding line of work. 

Emerald pulled him back down the hall, and slipped behind Armin’s desk, as the little receptionist didn’t even notice.   
In one of the back rooms, it was almost like a little nurses office you would see in school. 

Emerald pointed to a little plastic bed thing.   
“Sit there, I’ll go get a washcloth.” He said.   
Levi didn’t want Emerald to leave him, even for a second, but he got a nice view of those booty shorts while he was walking away. 

He came back with the cloth and sat right across from Levi.  
Screw his nose, Levi might have a heart attack right here!

Emerald reached up and then paused.   
“ I’m sorry if this stings..” he said.   
Then moving the washcloth to Levi’s face, he started mopping up the blood with gentle strokes. 

It didn’t hurt at all. Or at least Levi couldn’t feel anything. He was sitting so close. And Levi was so close to leaning in to capture those perfectly pink lips in a kiss.   
But he wouldn’t.   
He couldn’t scare Emerald away.   
He had only just got him.   
He watched Emerald work for a few more tantalizing seconds.   
“Ok, I think its stopped bleeding.” He said happily.   
“Oh, good, um, thank you..” Levi struggled to regain his tongue.   
“Oh it was nothing.” Emerald laughed.   
Emerald handed him a tissue.   
“Just incase it starts bleeding again.” He concluded; And started to walk away.   
Levi felt something tight in his chest.   
And then he felt it spring loose.   
“Um, whats your name?” He blurted.   
The boy turned around, surprised.  
Levi almost smacked himself. This boy was a stripper, names were precious and highly regarded. He opened his mouth to apologize and take it back but he was distracted by a quiet response from the younger boy.   
“Eren” he said.   
“My name is Eren.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My baby is revealed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, sorry for the late chapter update. Thanks again for stickin with me! We have some EREN LEVI interaction and some brave Levis and some shy Erens. But also brave Erens and shy Levis.   
> Enjoy!

Chapter 6

 

Eren.   
Eren, Eren, Eren.   
Emerald Eyed Eren.   
It worked.   
Levi found himself constantly dreaming about the boy-no, Eren.   
The boy was even more beautiful, Levi thought, thanks to his loving personality.   
It wasn’t all about his ass.   
Ok so originally it was.  
But Eren was so much more than a hot body.   
He was a sweet, gentle little human.   
And Levi was so smitten with him.   
Again, Levi had never believed in love at first sight. But this one boy had him down on his hands and knees when he looked at him.   
And how he had held his hand while he led him down that hall, Levi’s ankle was forgotten.   
After he had gotten cleaned up by Eren, he had quickly made another appointment for the same time on the same day so maybe he could run into Eren.   
Just maybe of course.   
Part of him must have still been in denial.   
The week dragged by with Levi jumping at every sight of green.   
So nothings changed.   
When it finally came to the appointment, Levi was crushed to find his Eren was nowhere in sight.   
Levi almost left.   
Instead he dragged his now weary body into Mike’s physical therapy room.   
“Hey there Levi, you’re on time today.”  
Mike commented playfully.   
“Yup..” Levi responded weakly.   
“Whats wrong Levi? You know I’m not just a physical therapist.” Mike said. “You can talk to me.”  
Ugh.   
Levi couldn’t help it.   
He usually had more resolve than this.   
But he had to talk about his newfound love to someone.   
“DoyouknowifErenishereonTuesdays?”he blurted out.   
“What?” Mike asked.   
Levi let out a breath.   
“Uh, the exotic dancer in room 10, E-Eren.”  
He stuttered. “Do you know when he’s around?”  
Mike smiled.   
“Eren, huh?” He smirked suggestively.   
“No, its not-I just- I want to get to know him.” Levi defended.   
“Know him in the bedroom? Damn Levi, I didn’t take you for a sugar daddy..”   
Mike laughed.   
“No! No, no, no!” Levi felt his face flame up.   
“Alright, alright, I’ll stop.” Mike said.   
Levi looked away, praying for his face to go back to normal as it was shade ‘sunburnt ass tomato’ currently.   
“I don’t know too much about Eren’s schedule , but he does usually come today, and Friday. So Wednesdays and Fridays...and he stays for about 3 hours. His trainer, Mikasa, could probably tell me if you want me to ask?” Mike offered.   
“Oh hell no that bitchy woman-“ he stopped himself. That bitch was the reason he got Eren’s name. And Eren’s care. Nevermind. Bless that bitch.   
“Its okay, thanks again, Mike. “ Levi resolved.   
“Anytime.”  
—~—  
Even after what Mike said, Levi still felt himself at a personal loss. He hadn’t had his dose of lovable Eren...from a distance..or usually through a window.   
Whatever, his eyes were still let to be blessed.   
He found himself heading to one of his old favourite coffee shops. 

Sina Cafe. 

Levi hadn’t been here in forever, usually only going with his half sister Isabel before she moved.   
Levi had a designated spot in the corner of the room where the two differently coloured walls conjoined.   
It was a small table, meant for two, and one of the seats was bent slightly from when Isabel fell out of her seat laughing after seeing a video of Hanji twerking.   
It was a very personal table. And not a lot of people would ever sit there.   
In fact, no one would ever sit there.   
Thats why it was Levi’s.   
So Levi didn’t understand why some dimwit fuckface was sitting at his table.   
He wouldn’t say anything, but he wanted to know who the ultimate sinner was. The person had a Malachite coloured hoodie pulled all the way up over their head.   
Levi strode up to his beloved table and looked down at the theft.   
Levi felt himself choke.   
As soon as he stepped up, grey met emerald.   
It was Eren.   
Said boy broke into a smile.   
“Hi, you were the guy from last week right?” He exclaimed.   
He remembered.   
“Yes, it’s nice to see you again.”  
Too casual! Too casual dumbass!  
“Do you want to sit with me?” Eren asked.   
Fuck yes.   
“Sure.” He responded.   
“Oh yeah, I never did your name?” Eren said.   
He wanted his name. What was his name?  
“Levi.” He let his lips fall into a soft smile.   
Eren’s own smile brightened.   
They fell into small conversation, mostly about the Spinning Scouts, or what happened to Levi’s ankle. He made up a heroic story about saving some lady on the street though, he couldn’t exactly admit that he literally fell for him before Eren even knew him.   
Levi kept noticing these cute little things Eren would do. Like when he was embarrassed, he kept tucking and re-tucking this one wave of a bang behind his ear, letting it fall, and repeating.   
And when he got really excited, like talking about The SS, or about Mikasa, he started gesturing with his hands a lot more and his green eyes would have a few more sparkles in them.   
Eren had gotten a carmel latte, and his pink lips would pucker the slightest bit to allow the straw to enter into his mouth.   
Levi really had it bad for this boy.   
After actually holding a pretty good conversation, Eren said he had to go.   
It broke Levi a bit inside but he knew he couldn’t be selfish and have the boy all to himself.   
But Levi needed one thing first.   
“Hey Eren?” He asked.   
Eren flipped his emerald orbs over to Levi and raised on perfect eyebrow.   
“Yeah?” He said.   
Levi took a quick breathe.   
“Can I have your number?” Levi asked.   
Erens cheeks dusted themselves with the colour of spring roses. And the extra colour made Levi realize light freckles adorned his cheeks. Levi felt his heart melt for this boy than freeze up again.   
He would need therapy at this rate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for all ur support! It makes me so happy and inspired when i see every comment or kudo, so thank you!!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya, so sorry i havent posted in forever, school has been kicking my ass. 2 more weeks!

Chapter 7  
“Can I have your number?” His words echoed in his ears.   
Eren then smiled at him, turned on one heel, and walked out the door.   
Levi felt his frozen heart shatter.   
He had done it. He had gone and fucked up. Again.   
He sighed and sat back down.   
God.   
Why was he so stupid.   
After staring at his Earl Black tea for a few minutes, he got up sorrowfully and started cleaning up the table.   
Drowning in his self deprecating thoughts, he did what he did best, clean.   
He was sweeping the crumbs away from Eren’s castella cake when he noticed a small napkin folded delicately near Eren’s plate. There was something written on the white paper substance.   
He picked it up and turned it over, revealing the message on it.   
In elegantly messy green letters read:

Eren Y. (XXX) XXX-XXXX :)

...  
Levi stared at the small napkin.   
He couldn’t believe his eyes.   
Eren-he had given Levi his number already. No, he left it for Levi.   
Eren had faith Levi would find the number. Thats why he smiled.   
Levi felt a rushing in his chest.   
If Eren had left his number, what did that mean?  
——~——  
Levi stared at the bright letters sitting taunting him.   
Eren   
Levi, having left the cafe, was sitting on the couch looking at this phone.   
Eren; The screen read, with numbers decorating a line under it.   
He had made a contact for Eren, half out of impulse, and half out of excitement.  
His blank demeanor would never betray his emotions, but inside he was bubbling.   
His gunmetal eyes seemed brighter, but mostly just puzzled.   
He had to know why Eren had left Levi his number.   
He wouldn’t allow himself to even assume that Eren was interested in him. He wouldn’t let himself get hopeful.   
He couldn’t.   
He rolled over, facing the ceiling.   
He was finding shapes on the ceiling when a sharp sound shattered the peace.   
He grabbed his phone and flipped back over.   
There was a text notification. 

Eren: hey

His eyes strained.   
Not only was this boy a god, now he read minds?

Levi: hey yourself 

Eren: so you know who this is?

Levi: How could I forget you, Eren?

Levi almost smacked himself. Did he really just say that. 

Eren: lol, smooth. 

Smooth. Eren thought his comment was smooth.   
Levi had no idea what to say and was struggling when another notification popped up. 

Eren: So...r you gonna take me out to a cafe again or should I delete this number?

Straight to the point. Levi liked that. 

Levi: Which cafe what time 

Eren: Tomorrow. 9 am. Maria Cafe on Wings Street. 

Levi: Perfect. 

 

Levi put his phone down.   
Oh my god.   
He really just did that.   
He had a date with Eren.   
Tomorrow. 

 

Oh God, what was he gonna wear!?


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Help me I love these two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow two chapters in one day!

Chapter 8:  
After a unspoken amount of time, Levi emerged from his closet with a outfit of a fitted white t-shirt and (rather tight) black jeans.   
Erwin had once (jokingly) said that that particular pair made Levi’s ass “pop”.   
Perfect for this situation.   
He paired the outfit with a simple black cord bracelet on his right hand and a expensive watch on his left.   
Levi never liked to brag, but he was pretty well off.   
That ‘stable’ job he had was none other than a stable place as a second in command.   
Erwin, being his friend pretty far back into college, had dreams of creating a package and shipping business, called the   
“3DM Shipping co.” .  
Levi personally thought the said name was ridiculous, but Erwin’s trusted employees would bend over backwards to maintain the business’ 5 star legacy.   
Levi had attended college for law school, which he hated from start to finish.   
And when Erwin had succeeded in his plan and offered Levi a job, he found himself accepting and well, here he was.   
He couldn’t complain about his job, because it was a lifesaving chance and because he enjoyed it. His job was relatively easygoing, and it provided him him with a unnecessarily large amount of money, so Levi was free to do whatever he wanted, as long as he showed up for work in the morning  
.   
Levi was tying the laces on his shiny black shoes when he felt his phone buzz in his pocket. 

Eren: you still up for today?

Levi: hell yeah. 

—~—

Levi pulled up to the Maria Cafe.   
It was a cute building, with obvious Italian flare. Red Spanish tiles covered the expanse of the roof while chipping white-wash brick was the exterior.   
The entrance had two Roman pillars adorned with heavy green vines and the the door was pretty much all glass.   
Said door was pushed open and Levi stepped in, greeted by the smell of strong coffee and tea.   
He walked futher in, his eyes darting around the room, searching for a certain shade of emerald when he felt a sharp two-fingered tap on his shoulder.   
He turned around and met..not exactly what he was looking for.   
He was staring directly into the eyes of the angry Asian lady from before, Mikasa. 

“What the hell are your intentions with my brother you midget? Huh? Yeah I saw the text on Eren’s phone.” She pushed his chest a little.   
“I said, Levi, What. Are. Your. Intentions. Wit-“  
“Mikasa!”  
Oh thank every divine being there was.   
Eren’s sharp yell cut through Mikasa’s interrogation session like a knife.   
She whipped around and smiled sweetly in the fuming boy’s direction.   
“Hey Ere-“  
“What the hell Mikasa?” Eren asked, “What are you doing here?”  
“Protecting you. “ Mikasa shot back.   
“From what?” Eren said sarcastically, “spilling tea on my best pair of leggings?”  
Levi had the audacity to smile a bit at that, Eren spotting it and smiled back.   
Levi tuned the siblings out for a minute to check out Eren.   
Eren was wearing a loose dark blue sweater paired with a pair of black leggings.   
He looked good. 

“Mikasa, I love you, I do, but you really have to stop babying me, I’m not 5 anymore!” Eren protested. 

Mikasa sighed and looked back at Levi. She gave him what couldn’t even classify as death glare and turned back to Eren. 

“Fine. Just be careful.” She said, reluctance making her voice curt. 

With that, she stalked out of the glass doors and left. 

“I’m so sorry about her, she just...” Eren started. 

“It’s fine,” Levi said, “Let’s forget about it.”

The relief was evident on Eren’s face.   
He smelled nice, like a floral scent in the summer after the sky had just rained. 

“Shall we?” Levi said, gesturing to a table a little right from them. 

“We shall.”  
—~—

Eren was tucking that persistent lock of hair behind his ear when Levi spoke. 

“You look good.”

Eren smiled.   
“You look good yourself.”

Levi was about to speak when Eren spoke first. 

“So, I know you said we could just forget about it, but I feel like I owe you an explanation.” Eren said quickly.   
“That was my step-sister, Mikasa. She is also my trainer, for my job..” He blushed a little.   
“She’s very protective of me, ever since we were kids... and I would always get in fights and she would save my ass..” he smiled and Levi reflected that smile.   
“So she’s just worried about me meeting new people or..going outside of her sight really...But I can’t really blame her..she’s the only family I have left and I’m all she has too.” Eren frowned.   
After a few seconds of silence, Eren slapped his hands over his mouth.   
“I’m so sorry , I didn’t mean to just pour all that on you I just-“  
“Eren.” Levi interrupted.   
Grabbing one of Eren’s hands that fell to the table he continued.   
“Please don’t stop, I love it when you talk to me.”  
Eren’s wide eyes got increasingly larger and his already rosy cheeks got increasingly redder.   
“Oh my god, you are so cliche!” He laughed.   
It was Levi’s turn to go red.   
“But,” Eren went on, Levi turning to look up at him, “I like it.”  
—~——   
http://i64.tinypic.com/2me24j6.jpg  
(Wow i actually took the time to make that look good..)  
—~—  
They chatted endlessly all the while Levi never let go of Eren’s hand.   
But it was nearing lunch time on a Friday, which unfortunately meant work for both Eren and Levi.   
After uttering some relief that it was Friday, Eren stood up and thanked Levi. 

“Thanks for today, I had fun.” He smiled.   
“Me too, and Eren?” Levi said  
“Yeah?”  
“Do you like steak?”  
“What?” Eren asked  
“Like the meat that you get from cows-“  
“No, I know what steak is,” Eren laughed. “But why are you asking?”  
Levi sucked in a deep breath, steadied his nerves, and looked Eren straight in the eye.

“I know it’s kinda soon, and I know you barely know me, but I really like you and I was wondering if you would go out with me this Sunday?”

Eren smiled.   
“I’d love too.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oof im so dead with exams

Chapter 9:  
After the last ordeal with Mika-bitch, Levi was almost hesitant to go on this date. Or it might have been the fact that he had a heavy feeling he would mess something up.   
It was Saturday, one day after Maria Cafe, and one day before their real date.   
By “their” he meant Eren and himself. 

God it felt good to say that. 

But today, instead of sitting on his bed and seeing every equation, he was going to lunch with Hanji and Erwin. 

He felt himself sigh as he dragged himself out of his beloved dark, lonely, apartment. 

It’s not that he didn’t love his friends, but they were exhausting. 

Hanji was a doctor, Erwin the head of 3DM, but he swore when they got out of their uniforms they were just teenagers again. Teenagers getting drunk, smoking weed, and doing all the fun illegal things. 

Lets just say he had an interesting college days. 

Levi proceeded to his car and onto the highway. The place, was a small food truck in the middle of the park. It had been there for years, barely surviving off the shitty service it received. Hanji had suggested they go there, as a joke really, but they found that the little trucks food was delicious.   
Every since, they got together every once-in-a-while to visit the food truck.   
Sadly, it had been months since they last visited.   
He pulled into the parks’ parking lot and instantly spotted the combustable idiots that were his friends.   
He could finally walk now, Hanji giving him the clear to take off the brace.   
His black shoes slapped against the asphalt as he walked.   
“Hey Levi!”   
“Hey.”  
Hanji grabbed his arm.   
“How is your ankle? Did you break it again? Did you fall down more stairs?” Hanji questioned way too enthusiastically.   
Erwin just wore the same slightly strained smile he always did while around Hanji and Levi both.   
Poor guy.   
“I’m fine, but I am starving, so lets go.”  
He responded. 

They treaded across the green grass, past the playground that Hanji insisted on playing on every. time. 

Levi scanned the park quickly, searching for the little truck. And sure enough, there it was. In all its colourful glory. 

Hanji broke into a sprint while Erwin and Levi held the same pace. 

“You seem happier today,” Erwin said, “You have a date or something?”

Levi almost spit out his nonexistent drink. 

“N-no?” He sputtered. “Why would you think that?”

Erwins (large) eyebrows dipped into a snarky expression and the tips of his mouth curled into a smirk. 

“Hmm..”

“GUYS COME ON!”

He was thankful to Hanji for once, for saving his ass from Erwins suggestive questioning. 

He walked a little faster the last few feet to the truck.   
The window was the same infuriatingly tall height, making it hard to see inside. 

“Hi!” Erwin said to the closed window.   
Said window slide open with a thunk and a pretty voice said from above;  
“Hi! What can I get you today?”

Wait.   
He knew that voice. 

He peered up at the same time none other that Eren peered down. 

His green eyes lit up at the sight of Levi.   
“Oh! Levi, hi!” He said. 

“Hey Eren.” He said, a little to enthusiastically for Erwin Smith’s observant ears. 

Eren blushed and brushed off his apron, looking flustered with the fact that he was working in a food truck.   
Levi knew he was flustered because of that piece of hair he kept tucking into his visor hat. 

“S-so what can I get you all?” Eren said, recovered from his shock. 

Hanji was the first to speak.   
“Hi, I’d like a Turkey wrap please!” 

“Okay,” Eren said, scribbling it down on a small piece of paper. “And for you, sir?” He said turning to Erwin. 

“I’ll take the American Burger please, all condiments included.”

“And for you, Levi?” Eren said, rather sexily for a food truck worker, flipping his beautiful eyes to him. 

(Um, a slice of You, please.)

“Ill also have the burger, thanks.”

It was the only thing that was registering right now besides: Eren Eren Eren. 

“Okay then, will that be all?” Eren asked. 

“Yes.” Levi said, flipping out his black credit card, (not) accidentally letting their fingers brush. When they did, Eren slipped one perfect eyebrow up and smiled at him.   
He went to the back for a minute, to run the card and make the food. 

He came back, a few seconds later, with a receipt.   
Levi may or may not have left a very generous tip on the check.

Eren came back once more a few minutes later with their food. 

“A turkey wrap,” he handed Hanji theirs with a heart stopping smile. “One burger,” he handed Erwin his, “and one more burger.” He handed Levi his, once again letting their hands touch. 

“Thank you.” He smiled at Eren, and Eren winked back at him as they all turned away. 

The three all took a seat at one of the picnic tables a few yards away from the truck. 

Levi lifted his top bun of the burger, aiming to remove the disgusting things called “unions” when he dropped it back down with a flush of his cheeks.   
Eren had taken (All) the condiments and cutten them into various heart shapes. Even the ketchup decorating the top was in a messy heart.   
Levi figured unions weren’t that bad

 

 

"http://i63.tinypic.com/i6gvox.png"  
(Quick sketch of food truck Eren)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tysm for comments and kudos each and every one is appreciated


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I  
> Am so  
> Sorry.   
> I was on vacation and yall i could not write. I was sleeping or in a unstoppable day. Im so sorry. I HAVENT FORGOTTEN.   
> But   
> Here is the date special!  
> Enjoy?

Chapter 10:

The time had come.   
The date. 

While Levi still wasn’t over the adorable Eren in the food truck, he was SO ready to see dressy Eren tonight.   
Levi would pick Eren up at 7 and take him to Levi’s favourite restaurant: Magnolia.   
This particular restaurant, was Levi’s favourite because his best friends, Isabel and Farlan, were the ones that owned it.   
He hadn’t seen his friends in the longest time, because they decided to travel the world with the fund from said restaurant.   
So he felt like he was visiting them again whenever he went to the Magnolia restaurant.   
After eating, Depending on the time, Levi would offer to go somewhere like the park.   
It was all planned out and nothing could go wrong. Right?  
It was 6:00 and he was dressing himself in a charcoal grey button down shirt and (rather tight) black slacks.   
He messed with his hair, ruffling the strands and then dissatisfiedly smoothing them out again. He checked his face for any impurities, and then sprayed what was probably a bit too much cologne on.   
It was 6:45 when he got into his car, and it was 6:46 when the maps loaded on his phone, and started spewing directions to Eren’s house.   
It was 6:58 when he arrived in front of a apartment complex. It looked a bit run down, but ‘you could not judge a book by it’s cover. ‘  
He waited there on the curb and then at 7:04 he saw movement.   
Eren, coming out of the little complex, looking adorable in his nice emerald shirt and brown pants. The outfit hugged his body in all the right places, showing off him in his sexy glory.   
He was gorgeous.   
Eren looked around worriedly, undoubtably for Levi.   
Levi flashed the headlights on his car and got Eren’s attention.   
His adorable face broke into a relieved grin.   
He jogged over to Levi’s car and pulled the door open.   
“Hey,” Levi said. “Did you think I’d forgotten you?”  
Eren let out a little laugh.   
“I mean, it’s happened before.”  
Levi frowned. His next words slipped out before he even meant it.   
“Who the hell could forget you?”  
Eren blushed at the comment and his eyes sparked a little more.   
“Thanks.”  
—~—  
After a rather short drive, Levi pulled up to the big restaurant that was Magnolia.   
“Woah, I’ve never been here before.” Eren commented.   
“Yeah, my friends own it, so I get discounts.” Levi responded.   
Eren let out a giggle.   
Levi parked and jumped out of the car with inhuman speed to make it around in time to open Eren’s door.   
Eren smiled and thanked him for the gesture.   
They walked up to the entrance and through the doors.   
A petite blonde girl and a tall brunette were standing at the front desk, and the blonde turned to him and asked how many people they were seating.   
“Obviously two, Christa, look at em’. They are so on a date.” The brunette girl said.   
“Ymir! Don’t be rude!” The girl, apparently Christa, retorted.   
Eren smiled.   
“You are right though.”  
He gave Levi a side smile and reached over to entwine their hands.   
Levi’s blush matched Eren’s.   
“I told you!” Ymir said loudly. “Take these cuties to C4 please, Christa.”  
Christa shook her head but Levi could see that she gazed fondly at Ymir.   
“Right this way, sirs.”   
—~—  
Christa sat them down at a small booth for two near the quieter end of the establishment. The table was made of mottled grey and black marble and the booths themselves were of black leather.   
There was a elegantly bloomed rose sitting in a tall white vase in the middle of said table.   
It was gorgeous.   
Christa handed them two menus.   
“Nanaba will be your server tonight and please enjoy your meal.” She said.   
Eren thanked her and opened the menu.   
His eyes widened.   
“Levi, this is really expensive!”  
“Don’t even look at the prices, I’m paying.”  
He assured.   
Eren looked like he wanted to protest further but thankfully didn’t.   
Levi scanned the menu (like he didn’t know everything that was on there) and decided on his usually: Chicken Alfredo and White Wine.   
A tall blonde lady walked up to the table, supposedly Nanaba, and asked for their orders.   
Eren ordered water and the same meal as Levi.   
“Can you not drink?” Levi asked, not even considering that Eren would be below drinking age.   
“No,no, I just prefer water.” He laughed.   
“Im 23 after all.”  
Suddenly Levi felt like he should park in the handicap section from now on.   
He was a whopping 32. Almost a decade older than Eren. He felt himself wilt a little.   
Eren, seemed oblivious to this small defeat started talking.   
“Thanks for taking me out, I haven’t had such fancy food in a while.”  
Levi scoffed.   
“If your other dates took you to McDonald’s than I’d dump them.”  
Eren laughed again.  
That bell laugh that lit up the whole damn room.   
“No, I haven’t gone on dates in a while, not since highschool I don’t think.”  
Levi was floored.   
“But you’re so beautiful and funny and amazing!” He blurted.   
Eren’s face lit up like a lantern.   
After a few seconds of rose red silence? Eren peered up at him through his bangs.   
“You really think so?”  
“Hell yeah.”  
Before he could really get the last of the syllable out Eren’s lips were on his.   
Kissing Eren felt pulchritudinous.   
It was everything Levi had wanted and more.  
Eren’s lips felt like rose petals and Levi could feel the heat from his cheeks.   
He could taste faintly the mouthwash that Eren had undoubtedly used before Levi picked him up.   
He felt so many sparks and butterflies and fireworks and he wanted Eren to know he lov-  
“Um, excuse me.”  
Eren and Levi ripped apart quickly.   
Eren’s face (if possible) was redder than before and his hair was a little fluffier than usual. His lips were the slightest bit bruised and his breathing was heavy.   
Levi had done a good job.   
Nanaba, or the interrupter, said nothing else as she laid their food down on the table. She only spoke one sentence before walking away.   
“Enjoy your meal..both of them.”  
Eren groaned and put his head down, but when he looked up his emerald orbs shined with humor.   
Levi let out a little laugh of his own and realized, he was really happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh! The kiss!!!  
> Ten chapters later.   
> Anyway do yall like the art? Or is that just a waste of time?  
> Thanks!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Im back haha. Sorry.   
> So sorry.   
> Theres a lot of shit that goes on here.  
> And some well deserved fluff!  
> But some conflict to..hehehe  
> -sumi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready

Chapter 11

After that fateful night, and his first passionate kiss with none other than the emerald eyed beauty, things for Levi were fantastic.   
Eren and Levi went on dates almost every week, and whenever their work didn’t get in the way.   
Levi’s demeanor changed drastically, said everyone in the office; and Eren worked harder than ever at his many different jobs.   
Levi found out later into the relationship that Eren had to hold many jobs at once to keep paying for his bills. He was also saving up to go back to college.   
Levi recalled a dreamy smile on Eren’s face as he talked about going back to college, how he wanted to major in art.   
That was yet another thing Levi had learned.   
Eren was an amazing artist. When they were in Eren’s apartment, he saw painting everywhere. Eren would occasionally sketch on napkins at their dates, and Levi would even catch him drawing Levi himself.   
This boy seemed to be good at all forms of art.   
Dancing, art, and he was about to learn one more talent of Eren’s.   
They were sitting on Eren’s slightly rickety bed, in his apartment, when Eren pulled out a guitar.   
Levi, who was laying down with his head balanced on his right palm, looked up.   
“Are you going to play me a song, love?”  
Eren blushed at the nickname.   
“If you want me too.” He whispered.   
“Any excuse to stay still and admire you.”   
Eren cocked an eyebrow and smiled.   
He adjusted his fingers on the small instrument.   
He strumed a sweet, even paced tune for mere seconds and the opened his pink lips.   
The sound that came out was no less than heaven’s angels singing.   
Levi was so wrapped up in the sound that he struggled to even listen to the lyrics. 

“When the world get too, heavy put it on my back..I’ll be your levy.”

He looked down. 

“You are, taking me apart like bad glue, on a get-well card..”

His sweet voice filled the entire room. 

“It was always you, falling for me..now theres always time, calling for me..”

He heightened his voice. 

“Im the light, blinking at the end of the road..”

He looked at Levi. 

“Blink back to let me know..”

His voice trailed off as Levi moved closer to him, his fingers stopping their strumming as Levi brushed his bangs back to connect their lips in a sweet kiss. 

“You’re beautiful, you know that?” Levi whispered. 

“You taught me.” Eren giggled. 

Speaking of art, this boy was a work of art himself. 

——

Eren never openly talked to Levi about his erotic dancing career.   
Levi figured it was because Eren did not know that Levi knew.   
He was about to prove himself right in a few hours. 

Levi just got of work from the office, slipping off his steel grey tie, and sliding off his crisp jacket. He picked up his phone, receiving a text from Eren saying he would be working late, and to have fun off work.   
Levi smiled at the message.   
He was about to text Eren back when a new notification popped up. 

-

Erwin (eyebrows):  
Hey Levi, do you want to come back to the club with Hanji and I?

-

That shitty eyebrows and his grammar. 

-

Levi:   
K. What time?

Erwin(eyebrows):  
Is Nine o’clock fine? We can go get some dinner first, if you haven’t eaten. 

Levi:   
Ok. Pick me up then. 

-

 

Levi pressed the little off button on his phone and flopped onto his bed.   
The club, huh?  
Cant wait to watch Erwin go off with another chick, Hanji get wasted, and then himself get wasted after being alone.   
Big fun. 

“You never know, it might be fun”  
Is what Eren would say. Man this boy has truely impacted his life. 

———

After eating, it was around 10:15 when the trio arrived at the club.   
They walked in casually, and headed straight to the bar.   
Hanji ordered cranberry tequila, and got laughed at for it, Erwin ordered whiskey, and Levi just had wine tonight. It wasn’t really his style, but he didn’t want to get super wasted. 

Just as predicted, Hanji went off and played “never have I ever” and got wasted.   
Erwin was still there, miraculously, and suggested they watch the show tonight. 

Levi didn’t really like the shows that much. Just some whores on a pole.   
Except Eren, that was. 

But nevertheless he allowed himself to be dragged over to the stage where he first saw Eren. 

It was 10:58 and the next show started at 11. 

When the clock struck eleven, trumpet music stared blaring out of the speakers. 

“Ladies up in here tonight, no fightin..”

Oh god. Shakira. 

The lights turned on, revealing three poles up with three erotic dancers standing there. 

The music kept playing loudly as the dancers moved. 

Levi was quite impressed by the lady in the front. She was blonde, with soft curves and blue eyeshadow, but thats not what impressed him. She was strong, her muscles in her arms protruding. 

He turned his attention to the dancer on the left.   
She was a brunette, with pale skin and soft features, freckles dusting most of the expanse of her body. She was pretty, but the blonde girl was definitely stronger. 

The last dancer, the one on the right, was beautiful. They had long, straight, brown hair, with sun-kissed skin. They had eyeliner on and pink eyeshadow.   
But there was something green peaking out from those dark lashes. 

He knew that shade of green anywhere. He fell down the stairs for that shade. 

Eren. 

——

About the same time Levi spotted Eren, Eren spotted him. He froze up for a second, panic and surprise evident on his features, even through his makeup, but he still continued his show. A little less passionate and more submissive. 

The song ended and the dancers went to the back of the stage, a worker coming back and picking up all the money thrown. 

Levi still couldn’t believe it. 

What did Eren think of him? Just an old pervert watching the show? He had to fix this and fast.

 

*ERENS POV*

Levi had seen him.   
He saw Eren doing lewd things on stage.   
What will Levi think of him now?  
He was probably disgusted.   
He probably thought he was dating some whore.   
No, he couldn’t screw up this relationship.   
This was the first time he had felt loved in so long.   
He had to fix this.   
And fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha whoops kinda cliffhanger.   
> Song eren sang to levi was  
> “Always” by Panic at the Disco   
> (I had an emo phase, dont judge.)  
> And the song eren preformed to was  
> “Hips dont lie” by Shakira.  
> (If u didn’t know that, who are u?)  
> Anyway thx yall!  
> feedback is APRicIAteD


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You may have noticed i deleted and rewrote this chapter for the most part. Probably not but...it didnt do justice to the PAIN i had to inflict on our beloved characters. Only cos i love them.

Chapter 12

Levi paced around the workers entrance. Rather Impatiently waiting for Eren to come out the door. Levi knew very well he could’ve gone out the back but he couldn’t risk Eren walking out this door and thinking Levi had ran. 

After about 10 minutes, Levi grew too impatient and flagged down another worker. It was the man that had been collecting the money. 

Levi stalked up to him. 

“Hey, when do the dancers come back out to go home?” Levi asked. 

The man cocked an eyebrow. He had two toned hair and a horse-like face. Levi disliked him instantly. 

“You dont get to get any closer than the stage pal, no touching.” The horseface said in an annoying voice. 

“Thats not what I mean! Thats my boyfriend and I need to talk too him!” Levi exclaimed. “Now!”

The mans eyes widened a bit.  
“Boyfriend? ..You don’t mean...Eren do you?”  
He asked. 

“Yes!”

“Ugh...I’ll be right back.” He groaned.  
He slipped himself and his horse ass through the workers door. 

Levi sat back down.  
If Eren was already gone...no.  
Levi would fix this.  
He accepted Eren for who he was. He had met him here. He fell in love with him here.  
Eren needed to know that. 

His gunmetal eyes snapped up as the door opened once again. 

ERENS POV:

Eren ran off the stage, back to his station, tearing off the erotic outfit as he went.  
He ran to his sink and splashed water into his face, his makeup running and making him look as bad as he felt.  
No no no.  
This couldn’t be the end.  
He would have to explain to Levi how ever since his mother died and his father abandoned him, he had been barely scraping by. And this was the only solid job he could keep.  
Levi would understand.  
Right?  
He busied himself with changing back into his regular clothes and wiping the remnants of eyeliner off of his lids.  
He wouldn’t allow himself to cry.  
Levi did not look at him with disgust.  
Just...surprise.  
Levi was shocked.  
Probably that he saw Eren being a who-  
No.  
Levi would never think of him as some slut.  
Would he?  
As he was consoling himself, Jean walked up.  
Jean was a worker at the place, and Eren’s sorta friend. He didn’t really like him though. 

“Eren, some dude out there claiming to be your boyfriend says he needs to talk to you.”

“Levi?” 

He couldn’t stop himself from asking.  
But his heart was still sinking with the added weight of ‘we need to talk’.

“Hell if I know Bastard. Hes a fucking midget, an asshole and-“

 

“Yes! Thats him.” Eren said. 

Jean scoffed. 

He needed to face this.  
He stared into the mirror once more and observed the mess before him. He shook his head and looked down. He believed Levi loved him.  
Thats what he had to do.  
Believe in Levi.  
He pulled on his shoes and walked out the door. 

Eren was greeted by many things at once.  
The dimmed but still bright lights.  
The stench of alcohol and other..things.  
The hundreds of people.  
And the one certain person he was looking for. 

Levi. 

—

 

*LEVI’S POV*

The door opened to reveal the very beauty he was waiting on.  
Eren had changed into regular clothes, and all his makeup was off his face.  
Except for a few speck of gliter near his cheeks.  
He looked tired, and a little scared. 

But Levi thought he looked as beautiful as ever. 

Levi rushed over to him.  
“Eren please give me chance to explain myself.”  
“Levi, I-Im sorry I can explain!”

Both comments were made simultaneously. 

 

Levi took a deep breath.  
“Can I go first?” He asked. 

Eren nodded, biting his lip. 

“Look, I’m sorry for coming here, I didn’t come to see the strippers or to hook up with someone else, I promise. Erwin and Hanji took me out here and I was just trying to find something to do.  
Erwin left me for some woman, and Hanji is drunker than half the people here combined. I promise I wasn’t looking for anyone.... I only want you...”  
He ended off in a whisper. 

Levi knew he was talking to fast but Eren had to know it all before he walked away.  
Levi couldn’t let him walk away.  
This was the only love he’d found since his mother. 

Eren stared at him.  
Levi expected him to yell, slap Levi, call him a pervert or something but instead he asked:

“You mean..you aren’t mad that I’m a..a strip- um I work here?

The words slid out harsh against such soft lips. 

Eren thought Levi was mad at him?  
Levi was almost relieved.  
So relieved, that his mouth ran freely. Too freely. 

“No, I knew.”

Eren’s head snapped up and Levi realized he had fucked up. Majorly. 

“You..knew? How did you-?”

Eren took a step back. 

“For how long.?” He asked.  
Hurt was evident in his gemstone eyes.  
Sparkling, glittering dangerously. 

Levi took another deep breath.  
It was best to be honest..

“The whole time.” He said with a groan. “But Eren I-“

“The whole time!?”  
Eren’s voice had risen considerably. 

Shiny tears like his gemstone eyes. 

He turned his head away with a small laugh that sounded more like a sob. 

With his bangs hanging on his sparkle adorned cheeks. And the first precious stones of tears came spiraling, seeping out of his green eyes. 

 

“So you just wanted me because I’m a slut.”

Levi’s eyes blew wide.  
No. Thats not at all what he meant.  
Levi opened his mouth to protest, to correct-

“Eren-“

“Just an easy fuck right? Right?!”  
Eren spat the words his way. 

His shoulders shook, the jewels steadily falling. 

“No I-“ Levi started. 

Eren cut him off. 

“Forget it, Levi..It doesn’t matter.”

Levi’s fragile glass heart broke when it came in contact with Eren’s words. 

“Maybe you weren’t who thought you were either.”

He was rendered speechless as all the gems and stones and pain rained down on him. Him and his shattered heart.  
Tiny, beautiful, bullets they were.  
Cutting into his skin and his heart. 

As Eren stalked away Levi felt his own eyes releasing their own gemstones.  
But these were ugly, deformed.  
They cut his eyes and ripped down his face and clattered to the floor. 

Levi sunk down to the floor. 

 

“No...no...no....”

He saw the bullet coming.  
Striking right between his eyes.  
When Eren walked out that door, Levi died. 

The spot where he treasured his beautiful Emerald was now empty.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok whoop yalls comments inspired me to spit this chapter out fast, sorry its a little short but the next chapter is gonna be some heavy shit

Chapter 13

Levi awoke on the cold floor.   
He awoke in a pile of gemstones.   
He heaved his crystalized shoulders slowly.   
He slowly dragged himself up, head throbbing.   
Whenever he moved the gems cut his skin, reminding him of his shattered heart.   
The remnants slicing his ribs and lungs.   
He turned stained cheeks to the light source near the window.   
The moon shined. A jagged stone itself in the sky.   
It was still night but rapidly turning into morning . Maybe in the 4-5 am times. 

He dragged his wounded body up from that floor. The gems crunched as he moved. As his feet moved. As he stepped over the shattered remains of his heart.   
And headed to the bar. 

The barista gave him a worried look as he slapped some money on the bar.  
A few shining shards went flying at the action but Levi ignored them.   
He barista wordlessly made him a drink.   
Levi didnt know what it was.   
He couldnt taste it.   
The jewels cutting in his mouth only allowed him to taste blood. 

So he kept drinking.   
Drinking and drinking trying to find the taste.   
The bitter taste of vodka, the harsh taste of tequila, anything.   
So he kept drinking.   
He realized when his pockets were empty, and the precious stones were all he had, he looked up.   
Only to find he couldnt see.   
Crystals had grown on his dark lashes.   
The word spun.   
The crystals were everywhere.  
The precious stones were swallowing him alive.   
He tried to stand only to find his legs incased. They cracked as he went, down. Down. Down.   
Levi sunk to the floor once more. 

—~—

Levi awoke again to noise.   
Loud yelling at him to ‘get up’  
His eyes strained to open.   
The person the voice belonged to went to shake him into waking, but recoiled at the sharpness of his crystalline body.   
All he did was hurt more people. 

Levi heaved himself back up onto his feet and stalked slowly to the door. Crystals crunching all the way.   
The sunlight was brighter than he expected it to be.   
As bright as Eren’s eyes.   
He winced as another gem slashed at his lungs.   
He coughed as he moved.   
He dragged himself to a curb and did the only thing he knew what to do in this situation- call Erwin. 

Levi spent a good minute bending and twisting his stone laden hands into his pocket to fetch his phone. 

He unlocked his phone.   
The bright screen showed him what he was last looking at, a picture of Eren. 

Stones so sharp cut at his throat that he almost dropped the little device. 

He quickly clicked away from it, the image still burnt underneath his eyelids.   
His fingers stumbled to Erwins contact.   
The green button was pushed and silence met him.   
Only broken occasionally by the rings of the phone, assuring him that it was going through, and the ragged breaths Levi took. 

“Hey! Levi!”  
Erwin’s deep voice broke through.   
“Where did you go last night? I tried to find you- Levi? Are you okay?” Erwin asked, no doubt hearing Levi’s shaky breathing.   
“Levi-“  
“I lost him.” Levi’s rough voice came out rough.   
Erwin was silent on the other end of the line.   
“Where are you?” He finally asked. 

Levi looked around him. The club was staring about a block away from him, intimidating him at his weak form. 

Levi told Erwin as much, and Erwin promised he was on his way. 

Levi’s head rocked back to lean against the brick wall behind him. 

He couldn’t rest. He couldn’t close his eyes. 

Every time he tried to sleep he saw Eren, eyes glittering and spitting hurtful words.   
Eren hurt him.   
Eren’s words tore through him like daggers. Like bullets.   
But in that moment, Levi thought, he still loved him.   
He could never not love Eren.   
Eren could slice Levi to pieces and watch him bleed out and Levi would still think he was the most beautiful human he ever laid eyes on. 

A gruff voice shook him from his thoughts.   
“Levi?”   
Levi looked up at his friend. Erwin held out a hand to him.   
Levi’s crystallized hand was yanked up as Erwin pulled him off his weak feet. 

Erwin let go and opened the passenger door to that annoyingly tall white truck. 

Levi pulled himself up, wincing as some of his precious stones were jostled uncontrollably. 

Erwin drove silently. 

He dropped Levi off at his apartment, giving his friend one last concerned look before walking away.   
Levi went to the couch.   
Why bother with going all the way to his bed? It probably smelled like Eren anyway. 

Every step was painful. Jagged cuts now ran throughout his body.   
He closed his empty eyes to sleep.   
Hoping that when he awoke, he would find Eren curled up beside him and that all of this mess was just a dream- no- a nightmare. 

Levi tried.   
He tried to sleep.  
But he couldn’t close his eyes.   
Eren’s voice echoing down the halls of his brain.   
Levi slept none, and hurt more. 

—-~—  
It had been two days.   
Two day since he last saw the love of his life.   
He hadn’t slept, eaten, or moved.   
He just laid there and let himself be encased in pain. 

He remembered a story Eren had wrote, about a girl being trapped in a crystal to escape all the things she had done. 

But laying there, Levi was reminded that it was only fiction, and although he could hide himself in a crystal, the guilt never left. 

Levi couldn’t stay like this.   
He’d rather be dead.   
Why hadn’t he died yet?  
Because of Eren.   
Because even though, Eren had pushed him away, he still was Levi’s lifeline.   
And as he walked away he would drag Levi with him.   
Wherever he went Levi would be beside him.   
Even if he didn’t know it.   
Eren was Levi’s reason for living.   
His oxygen.   
His sunshine.   
His everything. 

Against his protesting body, Levi pushed himself up. He ignore the stabbing pains and the cracking of stone. 

Eren was his everything.   
And without Eren he was nothing.   
But he couldn’t be nothing.   
He was Levi fucking Ackerman.   
And he was going to get his everything back.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE FINNALLY

Chapter 14

Eren was, for less words, hurt.  
No, hurt didn’t describe it.  
He felt, betrayed.  
He had believed that Levi loved him.  
But how could Levi have lied to him?  
For so long?  
Eren knew he stormed out before he could give Levi a chance to explain, but he was just so angry.  
Why hadn’t Levi said anything?  
Eren would never forget the look of horror on Levi’s face when he accused him of wanted Eren because he was a- he worked there.  
Part of Eren wanted to give Levi a chance to explain, but if Levi hadn’t hated him before, he would now.  
Eren regretted it.  
He knew he still loved Levi.  
Levi made him feel happy again.  
The feeling was indescribable.  
It made him feel alive, and it just made him feel human again.  
Eren moved his dull eyes over to his phone.  
An old model it was, with shitty service because he couldn’t pay for much else.  
Levi hadn’t called him.  
Levi hadn’t texted him.  
Did Levi not want to see him? To talk?  
‘Of course not’ his brain supplied.  
Eren felt like crying.  
But he had promised himself that night he wouldn’t cry anymore. Levi wouldn’t want him to cry for him anyway.  
But as he felt the tears start to fall, he knew he just let the man he loved down again.  
—~—  
After his little breakdown, Eren found himself walking.  
It was fall now, the nights becoming sharp and bitter.  
Somehow it reminded him of Levi.  
He pulled his scarf up to cover his nose.  
And to cover the redness of freshly brewing tears.  
He couldn’t focus on where he was going, he just focused on the shoes slapping the ground in a steady rhythm.  
He recalled a day when Levi had come over.  
*  
Eren had just finished singing Levi a little song and he was staring at Eren so intensely.  
When Eren had asked what he was staring so hard, Levi had responded that he was merely mesmerized by Eren.  
Eren had blushed and the two had shared a laugh.  
Levi had complimented his singing and Eren had gotten an idea.  
He thrusted the guitar into Levi’s arms.  
“Sing for me this time.”  
He had declared.  
Levi had stared at him like he had just given him a bag of cat shit.  
“I can't sing.” he had stated.  
“Of course you can.” Eren had insisted.  
Levi had given him a “please no” look.  
Eren gave him a “please yes” look.  
Levi huffed and straightened himself into a sitting position. He then had shifted until the instrument was resting correctly in his arms.  
His nimble fingers had slid across the strings as he quickly tested out a few.  
Eren had watched him intently while those testing plucks turned into a tune.  
“Habataitara, modoranai to itte”  
His rough voice came out soft.  
“mezashita no wa..”  
The deeper, breathy voice mixed perfectly with the light tune of the guitar.  
“aoi,aoi, ano sora..”  
Eren had wondered what he did to deserve such a man.  
After the song was over, Eren had happily declared Levi was to sing to him every night.  
And when Levi had spat at the idea, attempting to resume his salty demeanor, even he couldn't help the smile that had crawled onto his lips  
*  
Eren snapped out of the memory when his ass met a chair.  
His eyes looked around to find himself in none other than Maria Cafe.  
The place where Levi and himself had their first date.  
He felt his heart clench.  
A short brunette came over and asked for his order, and Eren just ordered a small hot chocolate so he wasn’t just a waste of space.  
The cup, when brought to him was steaming.  
He smiled weakly at the waitress, and stared back down to his drink.  
The little marshmallows were melting and be whipped cream sinking, and he could relate.  
He wasn’t sure how long he stared and the drink, but before he knew it, the little place had cleared out and it was midnight.  
Eren knew the little place was open 24/7, he had stayed many a night studying here, but he probably shouldn’t keep the workers.  
He moved to get up, but stopped when suddenly he heard a crash from the front of the cafe.  
He turned around to see what the commotion was, and was met with gunmetal eyes.  
Levi. 

-~-

Levi had all but crashed through the front door.  
Eren stared at him like a madman.  
Levi had been looking for him, but knew somewhere in his heart he would find his love here. 

“Eren..” he breathed.  
His voice had hitched at the end, undoubtedly his vocals becoming crystalized.  
Even in this state, Eren looked as good as the day Levi had first saw him.  
His hair was a bit less tamed and his face didn’t hold as much brightness.  
Levi’s heart snapped again and again as he realized that was probably his fault.  
He vowed to somehow make Eren happy forever. 

“Eren..” he repeated; taking a painful step forward. 

Eren’s beautiful eyes were now adorning with tears, and they were raining down his face now. 

“I'm sorry.” Levi choked out.  
“Im sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry-“ He repeated.  
Unable to stop the tears that flowed from his own eyes. 

But he had to explain while Eren was still in front of him.  
“I truly didn’t want you just because I saw you on that stage. T-The first moment You looked at me, Eren, was when I knew I..loved you.”  
He took a deep breath.  
“ When I saw you, even after you had gone back stage, I couldn’t stop thinking about you.  
And when I truly met you for the first time, at the studio, I think I fell in love a little more.  
You were so caring and sweet, and you didn’t care that I was such a fuck up. You..you loved me anyway... You’re everything to me, Eren. “

 

“I love you. For you. For your beauty and your personality and your everything. “  
He looked back up at Eren.  
“So dont you ever, please, think that you aren’t..because I love you. “

“I love you. “

He repeated the phrase over and over, his voice breaking and struggling, but he refused to stop. 

 

Eren just stood there.  
With tears running down his face.  
Until he moved.  
He danced across the wind practically until he was face to face with Levi. 

 

Levi saw those beautiful eyes for a mere second as Eren crashed into him.  
Then Eren’s soft lips met Levi’s chapped own. 

 

The kiss was different than any kiss they’d ever shared.  
It was desperate. Tearful. Full of pain and longing. But it was so intense.  
Levi had never felt anything like it. 

Eren’s hands slipped up to grip Levi’s face better while Levi’s own slipped around Eren’s small waist.  
Levi just held him.  
He didn’t know how long they stayed there.  
Just kissing desperately.  
But if Eren didn’t care, neither did Levi. 

But as their lips met, Levi felt every crystal, gem, and stone, break off and fade into dust. 

He straightened his no longer heavy shoulders and pulled Eren closer to him if possible. 

“Eren..” he whispered. 

Eren broke the kiss for a moment to look up at him. 

“I love you. “

Eren’s eyes widened considerably and he looked down as more tears fell.  
Levi felt a cool creeping of fear that maybe Eren would reject his claim, after all, Levi didn’t deserve someone as great as him. 

But as Eren looked back up, his eyes barely open from all the tears pouring out of them, and a wet smile on his face, declaring:

“I love you.”

Levi knew that he did. 

 

Alike to love at first sight, Levi had never believed in soulmates, either.  
But as Levi kissed Eren again, in that little Spanish cafe, he did. 

He truly, truly, did. 

 

And when Eren got his art degree, Levi was reminded.

When Eren had a stable job and was able to quit all the shitty ones he had, Levi was reminded. 

As Eren moved in with him, Levi was reminded.

As Eren became one of the top artists, Levi was reminded. 

When Levi inherited the business, and Eren kissed him happily, Levi was reminded. 

And when Levi got down on one knee, facing the ocean with the man he loved in front of him.  
Hair whipping in the wind and eyes shining. Tearing up when he all but yelled “yes”  
Levi was reminded. 

And when Levi slipped the gold band over Eren’s knuckle, and onto his finger, Levi was reminded. 

After that night , he had so many more nights where he was reminded of his undying love for Eren. 

And tonight, was just one of those nights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yall i have enjoyed writing this story so much, even if it was pretty short!  
> Your comments helped me so much and i thank you all that leave comments and kudos!!  
> I love you all and strive to make more work you enjoy.  
> Love, k

**Author's Note:**

> Well. That was. A lot. Thoughts? Constructive criticism? Tysm!  
> (The art is mine btw)


End file.
